


Good Bad Things

by theyluna_womoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Intrulogical, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Roman is s h o o k and confused, Song Lyrics, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Wedding Rings, only a little bit tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyluna_womoon/pseuds/theyluna_womoon
Summary: Some "bad" things can be good for you.Inspired by the song "Bad Things" by Machine Gun Kelly
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Good Bad Things

“We need to finish this! Thomas needs to make a video!!” Roman grumbles.

“But we’ve been at it for hours. And I’m hungry. You didn’t let me bring an deoderant or soap or --”

“Why can’t you eat normal snacks?!”

“But mine are so much more intere--”

**_Ding_ **

A text notification interrupts the twins arguing.

**Star💙: Listen to this with headphones please.**

A sound file is sent immediately after.

Remus’ face breaks into a small smile. He pulls out his earbuds and turns to his brother.

“Give me a minute and then I’ll help you.” he says softly.

Roman is taken aback by the complete personality change and nods numbly.

Remus taps on the sound file and Logan’s beautiful voice greets him.

_ Am I out of my head? _

_ Am I out of my mind? _

_ If you only knew the bad things I like _

_ Don't think that I can explain it _

_ What can I say, it's complicated _

_ Don't matter what you say _

_ Don't matter what you do _

_ I only wanna do bad things to you _

_ So good, that you can't explain it _

_ What can I say, it's complicated _

_ When I heard this song I thought of you Cephy. I don’t say it enough but I love you Remus. I will never stop loving you. The others don’t see how smart you are, how necessary you are. You are the most important person in my life. You make me complete. So My Trash Rat, My Duke, My Cephy, My Sunshine, will you make me the happiest side alive and marry me? _

Roman watched as his brother did whatever he was doing. His smile got even wider as he listened to whatever it was. But then his face softened and he let out a small “Aw.” But then something happened. Remus gasped loudly. His eyes widened comically and began to fill with tears. He covered his mouth with his shaking hand and continued to stare at his phone screen.

“Are you okay? Who made you cry? I’ll fight them.” Roman said quickly.

Remus let out a watery laugh, “They’re happy tears Ro, very happy tears.”

**Star💙: I’m in the living room.**

Remus quickly stood up and sunk out, Roman following him close behind.

* * *

Virgil was sprawled across the couch scrolling thru Tumblr. He could hear Patton cooking dinner in the kitchen. Logan walked in with a smile on his face.

“Hello Virgil, Patton,” he said, nodding to each. He leaned against the breakfast bar. He pulled out his phone and typed out something. He looked at his watch, and after waiting a little while he typed something else before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

Moments later then twins burst into the room. Remus was crying? And Roman seemed very confused. Remus quickly made his way to Logan. He grabbed Logan’s tie and dragged him into a passionate kiss. Patton squealed at this new relationship developement, while Virgil and Roman looked at each other in absolute confusion. They broke the kiss but stayed close.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Logan asked, uncertainty coloring his tone.

“Of course it does you absolute idiot,” Remus said, dragging Logan in for another kiss, this one much shorter than the first.

“In that case I have something for you,” Logan said while summoning a small green box. He opened it and pulled out a ring. It was silver inlaid with emeralds and sapphires. Logan slipped it onto Remus’ finger and pulled him in for a tight hug. “I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you, too,” Remus whispers back.

“Excuse the language, but what the fuck is going on right now?” Roman screeches.


End file.
